


hot thoughts melting my mind

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, i mean they discuss it a teeny bit but theyre still dumb, undiscussed breathplay and choking!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak can't stop thinking about Even choking him. Even can't stop thinking about choking Isak.





	hot thoughts melting my mind

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the worst summary ive ever written
> 
> antokilljoy on here asked for choking and here it is!!! im not sure i like this but its something. i really hope you like it! <3
> 
> title from hot thoughts by spoon
> 
> note: if you ever let anyone choke you or you choke someone, please be smarter than isak and even in this fic. discuss it beforehand and not only when someones dick is already in someones ass or mouth. stay safe kids!!!!!

Isak can’t get the idea out of his head. 

He has no idea if Even would be into it and he doesn’t even know since when he himself is into it. He just can’t stop thinking about it. He knows Even would never judge him for the things he likes even if he wants Even to hurt him, a little, sometimes. It’s just not the easiest thing to ask for. Isak isn’t the best with words in any case. 

So Even is fucking him when Isak just pulls Even’s hand from his dick and puts it at his throat while staring him in the eye. His stomach flips with butterflies and he can feel the pressure around his throat, it’s not stopping his breathing, yet at least, just a gentle warm collar made by Even’s fingers.

Even strokes his throat, softly, delicately. Isak swallows and he can feel Even’s eyes trace the bob of his Adam’s apple as his fingers settle around the side of his neck. Even’s thumb resting on Isak’s windpipe, a featherlight touch. Even raises an eyebrow in question then.

“Come on,” Isak whines, pushing upwards against Even’s fingers. He wants it, can feel it tighten low in his stomach and he wants, needs it so badly that he will do almost anything for it right now.

Then Even gets it. “Is,” he says seriously and Isak can tell he’s about to say they should talk about it first and that he’s worried about going too far and not knowing when to stop and what if Isak can’t stop him.

“Please,” Isak says desperately. “I won’t let you hurt me. Please.” He’s tempted to clench around Even’s dick because then he couldn’t resist but he doesn’t because he wants Even to want this too. He wants to give this to Even and he wants Even to take it. Take from him like he owns him.

“Okay,” Even finally says after a long moment. “Fuck, Isak,” he says as he bites his lip. Isak recognises this look – Even is trying not to come and Isak can’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction at knowing this is affecting him too.

Even takes his hand off Isak’s throat then and Isak whines unhappily because he wants Even’s long, strong fingers encircling his throat and cutting his air off but no, Even raises his hand to stroke Isak’s face, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. 

Even leans down so his breath is puffing softly against Isak’s face. “I love you so much,” he says, his voice low before he captures Isak’s lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulls away, he’s pressing on Isak’s windpipe slowly without breaking eye contact.

Isak feels breathless already but he knows it must be excitement because Even is barely pressing down. Isak nods and Even thrusts in and out of him leisurely while he increases the pressure, slackening it slightly when he pulls almost all the way out of him and then pushing harder, deeper in him. It’s making Isak feel dizzy from the warring sensations of pleasure and deprivation.

“More,” Isak tries to say but he ends up mouthing the words because he can’t form words with the pressure on his windpipe. He’s worried that Even will stop, noticing this, but Even knows him and trusts him and fuck, Isak loves him.

Even brings his other hand to complete the full circle around Isak’s neck. Even smiles and Isak can see the nervousness so he tries to smile back, his head in a full neck collar as he feels two fingers over his windpipe. “Take a deep breath,” Even says.

Isak sucks in the air greedily in anticipation and closes his eyes because he doesn’t want Even to see the moment of instinctual panic when his body aches for air.

Isak is holding his breath and Even strokes his throat gently. “Let it go,” he urges.

He’s expecting it but it still feels shocking when Even squeezes. He’s really squeezing, hands wrapped in a brace around his neck, thumbs doubling the pressure at his throat. The force of it slams into Isak, taking all of the breath from him. Isak’s eyes fly open in surprise and he can see Even’s determined face and Isak has to squeeze his eyes shut again because he can’t breathe. His exhale is trapped inside his throat. Isak’s hands which were lying flatly on the bed, clench into fists and he can’t even feel his blunt nails digging into his palms because he can’t breathe. Isak twists in Even’s hands, feeling the rough friction of skin on skin and it hurts like someone is scraping along his throat, he can’t think, his words have been taken from him and Even’s fingers are digging in the back of his neck and it hurts–

And then the blessed release as Even takes his hands off. He’s pushing Isak’s hair off his sweaty forehead and kissing his hair while trying to cuddle him.

“Oh god, oh god, Isak.” Even says. “I’m sorry,” he babbles and Isak looks up at him, chest heaving with the privilege of being able to breathe and he can’t think. Even is a bit blurry and Isak doesn’t understand why he’s sorry. “I’m so sorry, Isak,” Even says again sounding anguished and oh. He’s coming, his dick twitching inside Isak. “Shit, I’m sorry”, he says even as he’s still coming.

“Stop saying sorry,” Isak says, finding the words inside his throat. He sounds raspy like the words are still crushed inside him. The smile comes easily to him. “I wanted it. Fuck, I still want it,” he says breathlessly and with a pointed look down at his dick.

“Sorry–” Isak cuts off Even’s apology by grabbing Even’s biceps and grinding down against his slowly softening dick. Even groans, before pulling out. 

He then circles Isak left nipple, slapping Isak’s hand away as he reaches for himself impatiently. Even rubs his thumb across Isak’s nipple before wrapping his other hand’s fingers around Isak’s dick and jerking him off roughly. He keeps his left hand splayed possessively across Isak’s chest, over his heart like he’s pinning him down as he’s pulling his orgasm from him. The edge of his nail scrapes across Isak’s nipple with each pump of his fist and Isak feels like he’s been laid open, helpless to Even’s ministrations.

Isak arches up, his hands tightening on Even’s biceps, fingers digging in as he holds tightly onto Even. He would apologise, maybe, but it feels too good. Even wouldn’t care anyway. Even’s eyes flicker downwards and Isak can imagine the bruises that are probably coming up spectacularly on his throat.

“Isak,” Even says with feeling, sounding awed and it’s the combination of this and Even’s fingers touching his neck, brushing over the forming bruises, making them tingle, that draws Isak’s orgasm from him.

“Even,” Isak cries and he’s coming so hard that he can’t see and for a moment he feels as if he can’t breathe again. “Even,” he chokes out, unable to say anything else and he doesn’t need to say anything else.

The older boy strokes him through the orgasm, milking him until he’s done. Even kisses him then and Isak licks into his mouth. They kiss languidly, Even’s hands tangling in Isak’s hair. Isak can feel his heart skip a beat when he thinks of those hands, capable of being gentle, strong, violent, loving, protective.

“That was amazing,” Isak rasps when Even breaks away from the kiss and leans his forehead on his, the curl that always escapes Even’s hair-do trapped between them.

“You are,” Even says, brushing his fingers through Isak’s hair and tapping his head against Isak’s.

“No, we are,” Isak corrects gently because he is Even’s as much as Even is his and he doesn’t ever want Even to forget that.

*****

Even can’t get the idea out of his head. 

They both love it when Isak lies on the bed and Even straddles his chest and fucks his mouth. He'll press in close, his knees nudging up into Isak’s armpits, and it feels so fucking good just to loom over him like that, to stare down at Isak’s watchful, eager face gazing back up at him. 

Even likes to drag it out, rubbing his cock over Isak’s face, skimming it over his lips and not giving him a proper chance to taste it, just getting his cheeks shining with precome and teasing him. He likes how Isak tries to get it into his mouth, parting his lips wide, impatient as Even just nudges the head against Isak’s cheekbone or swipes it over his jawline.

“Ev,” Isak whines sometimes when he really can't wait any longer, “please, just give it to me–”

Even likes to cut off his begging by shoving his cock between Isak’s lips mid-sentence, sliding in deep and filling his mouth right up, watching closely as Isak gets used to it, his cheeks hollowing as he swallows around him and breathes out carefully through his nose. Even doesn't ever really give him much time, he can tease for a while but as soon as he feels Isak’s mouth around him, so hot and tight, he can't really resist any longer and his hips start to fuck back and forth as he thrusts his cock in and out of Isak’s mouth.

It’s fucking hot how Isak can just _take him_ , even with how big Even knows he is. And even with Even being the first guy Isak has ever been with, here he is, getting his throat fucked like a champ, and _liking it_. A lot.

Isak likes it when Even holds him down, too, pinning his wrists to the bed, when Even fucks his mouth. And it’s heady, knowing that Isak can't move, just has to lie there and take whatever Even gives him. Even when his chin is smeared with saliva and his eyes are streaming tears and his throat is aching, he takes it, loves it. 

But they’ve never– he’s never– he just can’t get the idea out of his head.

“I want to, fuck–” Even says now, easing his cock out of Isak’s mouth and squirming when Isak flicks his tongue out to tease at it, wanting it back inside. “Is, can I…”

Isak just stares up at him, his eyes wide and a little moist. Even stammers, still unable to get the words out. “Can I, like, hold your nose? While I fuck you.”

Isak’s eyes widen further and he starts nodding before Even is even done speaking. “Yeah, yeah, fuck,” he breaths out, biting his lip.

“Yeah? I won't go too far, I promise.”

“Come on, just do it,” Isak says, desperate. His eyes look so dark, almost all pupil, and Even can't help but start wondering if he can make them go entirely black if he cuts off Isak’s air completely. “I trust you,” Isak tells him. “I'll– I'll pinch your leg if it’s too much, okay? Like this.” He reaches up and nips the skin of Even’s thigh between his thumb and forefinger, and Even jumps at the pain, laughing.

“Yeah, baby, that’s good,” Even nods, “do that right away, if it feels too much, okay?”

Isak nods back at him, slow and deliberate, and then opens his mouth wide again, waiting, and Even groans, trying to gather himself together and not just come all over Isak’s face, and– fuck, he wants that, too, wants to splatter Isak with it and get him all messy.

“Ev, come on,” Isak urges, and Even snaps back, feeding his cock back into Isak’s mouth and letting it glide steadily deeper and deeper. He tenses up, trying hard not to come yet. He threads his fingers through Isak’s hair, stroking at his scalp, and with his other hand reaches out and pinches Isak’s nose, not too tightly but enough to shut off his air supply. He counts the seconds, staring fixedly down at Isak’s face – one, two, threefourfive – and lets go, pulling his cock back out again to let Isak speak.

“Okay?” he asks breathily.

“Yeah,” Isak says and his voice sounds raw, “longer.”

Even does it again, fills up Isak’s mouth and then pinches his nose shut again, watching as Isak’s face goes redder and his eyes go wider– he forces himself to count but he feels almost dizzy, Isak’s throat an insistent hot press surrounding his cock and the power of Isak handing him all control like this making him weak.

He gets to the point where he's sure Isak is going to grab at him and panic, and then lets go and pulls out in an instant, and Isak is wheezing and panting, choking as he tries to draw air in too quickly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak manages, looking a little wild, “yeah, fuck, I like it, do it again. Please.”

“God,” Even moans. “Are you sure?”

“I'll pinch you like I showed if it's too much, I promise, just do it, please.”

Even is sweating and his hands shake a little as he takes hold of his impossibly hard dick again and guides it between Isak’s lips. He can't cope with how much Isak likes it, but it's not like he's ever been able to deny Isak anything. 

He takes Isak’s nose again, holds it more tightly this time, and counts. He approaches fifteen seconds, and Isak’s eyes are watering and he's kicking at the mattress like he's trying to resist pinching Even to see how far he can push himself. Even can't stand it, so he lets go and withdraws and Isak is gasping and sputtering and his eyes are dark and he looks so fucking hot like that.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak’s answer is barely audible and Even’s dick twitches at the thought that they’ve planned a lunch date with Eskild, Linn and Noora tomorrow and they’ll probably ask Isak what happened to his voice.

“You’re so good, baby, I'm gonna come,” Even forces out, fingers skimming over the length of his cock, so wet with Isak’s saliva. He's so close it's tingling in all of his nerves, he's right on the edge. “Fuck, gonna come on your face, okay?” The words come out in a jumbled rush, his orgasm is so near.

Isak is too weak to speak but his nod is eager, desperate, and it only takes that and three quick tugs before Even is toppling over the edge, orgasm flooding through him, his come splashing out over Isak’s face and onto his tongue. The sight of it is almost too much, Isak’s pink cheeks dripping with it and that satisfied look in his eyes, and then Isak swipes a finger over his cheek and dips it into his mouth, and that's definitely too much.

Even is panting as he collapses on the bed beside Isak and buries his face in his shoulder. He looks down and sees come splattering Isak’s stomach too. That makes him lift his head and look at Isak. “When did you come?” Instead of answering, Isak just buries his face in Even’s neck. Even doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed or just tired or both. “Did you jerk yourself off? How did I not notice?”

“No, I… Just from you and the not breathing stuff,” Isak mumbles into his neck.

“Fuck baby, you really like that, huh?” Even asks, stroking through Isak’s hair.

Isak nods against his neck and Even can feel his sleepy smile there and he decides tomorrow they’re gonna talk about this and stop being irresponsible and reckless. But for now he just pulls Isak closer, kisses the top of his head and promptly passes out.


End file.
